


The places you will find me hiding

by Blossomdriver



Series: Randy Radman plans to escape debt [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Fake Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: “This is pointless.” The pen drops from his hand, marking the edge of the paper in a black line
Relationships: Randy Radman/Terrence Suave
Series: Randy Radman plans to escape debt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972894
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The places you will find me hiding

**Author's Note:**

> another fic i had to republish because i got embarrassed over cringe

It was only a matter of time that Randy would crack from the pressure. Having endured the whispers of his underlings for so long. Even those closest to him have expressed their distaste for his leadership. 

The Toppats were on the cusp of Bankruptcy - all because of his outlandish parties. That’s when he gets his brilliant idea. 

He has to fake his own death.

It's not Randy’s first thought - far from it. But everyone would believe that he cracked under the pressure of it all, unable to handle it anymore. 

Randy was growing tired of the Toppats. It was fun for a while, morale was through the roof, and the heists were pretty extravagant as well. 

But there was only so much money you could burn through before you burn yourself.

Leaving the letter was the worst part. Carefully crafting his words in a way that would be presented believably. It was gut-wrenching, and a few times, Randy thought about ditching the concept altogether.

Though, the man knows he doesn’t have any chance of survival. If the endless days of meeting with financial planners in the clan were going to do him in, the other crew-mates would. 

Everyone had an eye on his position, and they'd be more than happy to help make the vacancy themselves. 

Randy is sitting alone in his office, the lights turned off only accompanied by the desk lamp and the moonlight coming in through the window behind him.

The man's signature glasses rested next to the blank paper that taunts him. A pen gripped tightly in his hands, though the words never came.

“This is pointless.” The pen drops from his hand, marking the edge of the paper in a black line. He buries his face into his hands. Wanting nothing more to let the scream rip through him.  
A knock on the door snaps Randy from his thoughts. Who was even awake at this hour? Should he even respond?

“Come in,” The words waver as they leave his mouth. Randy wonders if his voice gives away his anxiety? 

The door opens, letting light from the hallway flood the dark office. Terrence steps into the office, not closing the door behind him right away.

From the little amount of light, the way Terrence held himself. The man was exhausted. Randy bites the inside of his cheek, unable to stop himself from feeling guilty. 

Randy knows the cause of the other unrest. It was himself. Terrence took it upon himself to salvage whatever he could from the Toppats that was crumbling around them. 

"I wasn't sure if you were still awake," Terrence spoke first, cutting through the uncomfortable air that surrounded them both. Words unsaid between the two of them hung there.  
Randy’s eyes fixate on the paper for a moment, wringing his hands together. Darting his tongue out to lick at his lips before speaking. 

“I got too wrapped up in things,”

“Just, come to bed soon,” Terrence says sharply, and it stung. Randy’s mind tells him that it’s the stress getting to him that he doesn’t mean to be that harsh. It’s late, and both of them are sleep deprived. 

“I promise,” Randy forces himself not to flinch at his own voice. It doesn’t even sound like his anymore. Stripped of everything that had made himself, him. 

Terrence has nothing else to say, leaving the office - closing the door behind him.

The panic and fear bubbled back to the surface. Tears of hurt and anger threaten to spill over the edges. 

Was this a selfish thing to do? To fake a death to get out of trouble you caused, without thinking more about the people he would be hurting in the end?

That at the end of the day. The simple thought of Terrence being grief-stricken makes his insides knot up in such ways he feels sick. 

The Toppats could use a leader like Terrence. He is a good man, a far better leader than he could ever be. Level headed and disciplined, quick to get rowdy crew-mates in line.

Randy knows there is more to the man that he allows anyone to see. A kinder, gentler side. To show that the man inside the monochrome exterior is capable of expressing emotions.

The man was going to miss that. The small smiles that Terrence would give him when no one else was around. The tired good morning kisses to coax him out of bed after a night of partying. It was these small things that made him feel special. That this is the side of Terrence only he was allowed to see.

When all of this is over, he won’t get to have it anymore. 

At the last minute, he scraps the plans of writing a letter. 

Randy remembered a saying. “If you don't say goodbye then you aren't really gone, you just aren't here right now.”

He sits there still at his desk, listening until Terrence’s footsteps are out of reach.

Randy stands up from his desk, leaving behind a marked blank piece of paper and his glasses next to it. Not even bothering to turn off the desk lamp as he leaves.


End file.
